


Dreams | Nightmares

by UnderscoreMax



Series: Nathanduin Challenge [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, M/M, N'Zoth fueled nightmares, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Stormwind was falling, and Anduin was powerless to stop it.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Nathanduin Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928950
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Nathanduin Prompt Event 2020





	Dreams | Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Spooks for making this, it finally gave me a reason to write some nathanduin

Everything was falling apart. The cathedral in the distance, the homes of his citizens, the gardens. The sky was dark, swirling in a way that made him sick to watch. A loud crack and bang drew his attention, the cathedral fell, the largest spire taking out the orphanage. Screams emanated from the district.

He needed to go over, he needed to help. Why can't he move. Oh, Light, he can't move. No, no, no he needs to help. They needed help, from anyone, he had to get over there. Why can't he move?

He struggled against the tendrils that curled around him, he could see them now, closing around his vision. No, no, nonono he can't let this happen.

Anduin tries to call upon the Light, trying to free himself. It won't listen to him.

What's happened?

The screams start dying out, and he knows it's drawing too close to the end for them. He begs the light, struggling against the bonds, anything.

The silence is unbearable.

How could he have let this happen? If he'd just tried harder, done more, if he called out to the Light more, he could've helped them.

A hand grasped around his arm, he tried to writhe away from it, but it only held tighter.

"Anduin?"

It sounded like Nathanos. 

"No, nono no don't hurt him, not him too, I can't, no no no," he babbled on.

"Anduin dear, please, it's me."

Anduin tried to turn towards him, his body still trapped. His forehead pressed into what felt like Nathanos' chest. "Nath, Nath you gotta go, need to leave before he gets you, he's gonna hurt you, please"

He was shaking, but it wasn't his own fault, Nathanos' hand was shaking his shoulder. He could feel the tendrils loosening, the darkness fading.

Fuck, was it just a trick of N'Zoth's?

He opened his eyes to a concerned looking Nathanos, "Oh, thank the Light." he ducked his head into Nathanos' chest, content to just lay in his arms for a moment. His breathing steadied as Nathanos' hand ran calmly over his back.

"Are you alright, my king?" 

Anduin nodded, "Yes, I-, thank you. Thank you, Nathanos."


End file.
